Ryuuga's long weekend
by Nightinggale assassin
Summary: Ryuuga has never experienced a long weekend before. See what his first is like. Sequel to Cosmic vistas, Velvet skys. KyoX Madoa RyuX OC read and review! Lightning, truth or dare, water guns and energy drinks are what to expect! chapter 4 up, plus two bonus chapters! complete!
1. Fiday, Part one, Markers and lightning

Yo this is Sinister Leviathan and due to the surprising amount of reviews from my last story, I have decided to make a sequel to the story, Cosmic vistas, Velvet skys. I would like to thank all those who reviewed to the last story and hope to get just as many to this new one.

Any way, R&R and enjoy.

Chapter one: Friday, Markers and lightning.

Ryuuga's POV.

Ryuuga was sitting on his bed in his room, cleaning L-drago. It was 10:00 and everyone was awake except Ginka.

Everyone being him, Kyoya, Benkei, Ginka, Masamune, Yuu, Kenta, Kendra and Madoka. Tsubasa and Hikaru were dealing with some WBBA business.

Ryuuga stopped cleaning his bey and held it up to the light.

It shone.

He place L-drago back into his gauntlet and decided to go downstairs.

As he opened and closed the door, he heard snickering coming from down the hallway. He turned to look and saw Masamune and Yuu sneaking into the first room on the right.

Ginka's room.

The yellow haired boy was carrying a box of colorful markers.

Ryuuga raised an eyebrow.

_What are they doing?_ He thought, but shook his head and continued downstairs.

As he stepped down the spiral staircase, he stopped when he realized how quiet it was.

Curious, he decided to investigate.

Ryuuga lived above the B-pit, a bey store that was owned by Madoka's parents, and managed by Madoka, a pretty brunette who also happened to be Kyoya's girlfriend, and Kendra, A petite 16 year-old girl that had blue eyes and long black hair that was dyed electric blue on the tips and bangs. She wore a white t-shirt and black blazer, along with black capri's and a black fedora. Though Ryuuga didn't realize it yet, she secretly had a crush on him.

He found that Kenta, Kendra and Madoka were in the shop.

Kenta was sitting on one of the two green couches, he long jade hair almost covering his eyes as he examined flash sagittario.

Kendra and Madoka had their heads down as they worked on a bey at the table.

Kenta heard him come down and looked up.

" Hey." Kenta greeted him. Ryuuga nodded in response.

" Where is everyone?"

" Kyoya and Benkei are still out for their morning training and Masamune and Yuu went upstairs to do something." Madoka explained.

" And if you're wondering why the B-pit isn't open, it's a long weekend and the B-pit isn't open on long weekends." Kendra finished.

He looked at the welcome sign and saw that it did indeed say " Closed".

Ryuuga looked back to what the girls were doing. Both had on their goggles.

He walked up to the side of the table.

" Then why are you working on a bey?"

Both girls stopped and lifted their goggles up onto their head.

" We're not working on a bey, we're making a bey." Kendra corrected and handed him the bey.

It's spin top was black with a pattern resembling red tiger stripes all spinning towards the middle where the face plate would be, which it wasn't. He turned it on it's side and, if he tilted it right, could see little blades inside the beys thru the small rectangular openings in the side. It had a normal sized spin track.

But what it's most interesting feature was it's performance tip.

It was metal.

The metal tip was tall and came to a sharp point.

" We believe that the metal tip will give it greater speed and a smoother spin." Kendra explained, clearly seeing the surprise on his face when he saw it.

" Not only that, but there's another feature to this bey that might surprise you." Madoka added. Ryuuga handed the bey back and waited for and explanation.

" Inside the bey is a metal spring. When you launch the bey, the spring is wound tightly. Now when you use a mode change, three hidden claws will come out and trigger a mechanism which will cause the metal spring to unwind rapidly, making the metal tip spin in the opposite direction, allowing the bey to switch it's rotation in mid-battle."

Ryuuga was intrigued. A bey that could switch it's rotation while still battling was something he'd never seen before.

" I can honestly say that this is the first time I've heard of a bey being able to do that." He said.

" does it work?" kenta asked.

" We don't know yet. We still have to get the face plate." Kendra answered.

Just then Kyoya and Benkei came in and sat on the couch, nodding a greeting.

" you're back early." Madoka said to Kyoya. Ryuuga noticed that the marine green hair of the blader was slightly damp.

" It's starting to rain and the clouds are darker than I've ever seen for Japan." He stated.

"There'll probably be a heck of a thunderstorm." Benkei added.

Outside the clouds rolled across the sky, so dark they could be described as the color obsidian. They cast a dark shadow over the city and began to spark.

Ryuuga heard thunderous footsteps behind him and turned to see Yuu and Masamune running down the spiral stairs with Ginka hot on their heels. Ginka's face was decorated with colorful flowers and messy scribbles.

" Get back here!" Ginka's high pitched voice yelled out as he chased them all over the shop, jumping over the couches to try to catch them.

" I regret nothing!" Masamune cried out.

Ryuuga leaned against the window, watching the pursuit in amusement.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash behind him. A sky shattering bolt of lightning lashed out at the ground. The thunder was so intense, it made the windows shake.

Everyone stopped instantly.

The sky opened up and the rain started to pour. It sounded like the B-pit was under a waterfall.

The lights flickered.

" I'll go get some candles and flash lights." Madoka said.

A/:n: And so thats the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please R&R and tell me how you feel about the Beys tech!

Sinister Leviathan


	2. Friday, Part two! Dares in the dark!

Hey guys welcome back, this is Sinister Leviathan or Sin Levi for short!

First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Also, I need your guys help. I can't think of a pre-name for the bey.

Like the Flash in flash sagittario. The beys name is Leviathan.

Can you guys help me with the pre name?

Any way, On to the story!

Ryuuga's long weekend.

Friday, Dares in the dark.

Kendra's POV

Kendra had brought the candles and flash lights down to the basement. The lights hadn't gone out yet, but she didn't want to chance it.

Ginka was sitting on the couch, wiping marker off his face with a wet towel. Yuu was humming and coloring on a piece of paper with his markers on the rectangular wood table in-front. Of the couch. Kenta was watching the news channel on an old tv that was on the opposite wall from the couch. Ryuuga was sitting on a old, green couch pillow at the table, watching the news lazily. Benkei and Kyoya were seated in two old wooden chairs, with dusty pillows tied to the seat to give comfort. Benkei was taking to Masamune, who was leaning up against the cold concrete walls of the underground room, while Kyoya was looking at Leone's face plate.

Madoka came down the tan carpeted stairs.

" All the light's upstairs are off and everything is safely put away." Madoka said as she sat in an empty chair beside Kyoya.

I've got all the flash light's and candles." Kendra said in turn. Madoka nodded and turned her attention to the tv.

Kendra sat beside Yuu and took off her hat. The man on the news was warning about a severe thunder watch.

Just as he began to point out the lightning hot-spots, Kendra saw a bright, white flash in the darkness up the stairs. Thunder exploded outside and made the walls shudder.

The lights and tv flickered once and then turned off all together.

" Woah!" Masamune exclaimed. Kendra couldn't see a thing. She fumbled in the darkness and found the flashlight on the table. She flicked it on and set on the table facing the white roof so that it would reflect and dimly light the room.

" That didn't take long." she heard Kyoya comment and she turned towards him. His and every one else's face were draped in shadow.

" This is soooo COOL!" Yuu cheered gleefully.

" Well... what do we do now?" Benkei asked.

" I guess that we wait for the power to come back on." Kenta suggested.

For a few minutes everyone was quietly waiting.

Yuu sighed loudly. " I'm soooo Bored!"

" Nice to meet you soooo bored." Kendra joked.

" Why don't we play a game?" Madoka offered.

" Like what?" Kenta asked.

" TRUTH OR DARE!" Ginka and Yuu said at the same time.

" I'm cool with that." Kendra said.

" Same here." Madoka joined.

Everyone also joined into the game, except Ryuuga, saying he didn't see the point in the game, and Kyoya, who said he'd much rather watch.

They all sat in a circle.

" I wanna start!" Yuu chirped and turned to Kendra, who was beside him. " Kendra! Truth or dare?"

She thought about it for a second.

" Dare." She said.

" I dare you to sneak up behind Ryuuga and start making funny faces at him without him noticing!" Yuu whispered to her.

Kendra looked at Ryuuga, who was now on the couch and seemed to be dozing off.

She smiled.

He looked cute when he was half out of it.

But, not being one to backout of a challenge, she slowly crawled behind the couch. She brush against it's dusty back and she froze.

Ryuuga didn't seem to notice.

Kendra slowly poked her head over the top of the couch. She was directly behind him.

Everyone in the dare circle was looking her way, even Kyoya.

She started out with sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. She made a troll face, a derp face, every face she could think of.

The group was trying not to laugh and she had to stop a few times to regain her composure. But when Ginka made a sound that reminded her of air being released from an balloon she couldn't hold it in, and snort/ giggled.

Ryuuga whirled around.

" what are you doing?!" He demanded, but it took Kendra a second and in between laughs, she managed to get out,

" S-s-sorry!"

He sighed. " whatever."

She got her breath back as she replaced herself beside Yuu.

" B-b-bull!" Benkei B-b-b-bulled. " It's my turn! Ginka! Truth or dare?"

" Dare!" Ginka replied instantly. Benkei whispered to Ginka his dare, and Kendra watched as his face went from excited to skeptical. He looked at Ryuuga, then at Benkei, who nodded.

Ginka got up and snuck up in-front of Ryuuga, who had his eyes closed, oblivious to Ginka.

_This can't be good._ Kendra thought.

Ginka was still for a moment.

Suddenly his hand flashed out.

Ryuuga opened his eyes, confused, unable to come up with a reason as to why Ginka was in front of him. Ginka ran up the stairs. Ryuuga didn't realize what the red head had done until he ran his hand through his hair. And noticed something was missing.

His head peace.

Ryuuga bolted up the stairs after Ginka.

" Get Back here!"

Kendra heard heavy, Rapid footsteps above her, and shook her head.

" Really. Benkei?" Kenta said, unimpressed.

" What?"

" Anyway, my turn!" Masamune said. Everyone turned towards him.

" Kyoya! I dare you to cross your legs the way a girl would!"

Kendra was about to tell Masamune that wasn't how to play the game when Kyoya crossed his legs.

He yelped and fell off the chair, holding his * Ahem* Sensitive spot.

" Masamune, When I get up, You're dead..." He said in a strained voice.

" Kyoya, Pal! Benkei said, worried.

That's when Ryuuga came down, A fainted Ginka in one hand, His head peace in the other. He dropped Ginka in front of her.

" Does this belong to you?"

A/n: Well thats chapter 2!

Chapter one and two were originally one chapter, but... Things happened yada yada yada. My hands were lazy with this one, I messed up my words so much. So anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think.

Reminder: Leviathans pre name. The mode change is called spiral mode.

Sinister Leviathan.


	3. Saturday, Bey parts and surprises

Hey guys this is Darkness Leviathan and I'm updating this chapter because last time… it didn't have the "" things. Any way just an update.

Chapter three,

Beyparts and surprises.

Kendra's POV

Kendra was awake early on Saturday morning.

The face plate for Leviathan, Her and Madokas newest bey, had just come in at a shop from around the corner. Kendra knew the owner and knew how well he could do the graphics on a face plate, so she asked him to design it for her. Now she just had to pick it up at the guys shop, called the face hunters, a shop that specialized in the face plates for beys.

Madoka was with her, walking down the street with the still awakening sun on their backs.

Madoka had never seen face hunters before. The shop, anyway.

"Y'know, Kyoya used to be the leader of a gang called Face hunters. Benkei was part of the group too." Madoka commented.

" Really?" Kendra asked.

"MmM" Madoka hummed.

"Wow that's Ironic." Kendra remarked as she opened the door to face hunters. She let Madoka in first, and then followed.

The store was fairly well sized, with display posters of beys and celebrity head lines from newspapers in picture frames on the wall. Kendra blushed slightly as she saw a head line with Ryuuga in it.

There were many different bey parts on the wall, though mostly face plates and incredible concept art for beys.

" Hey look!"

Kendra turned away from the article she had been looking at to turn towards Madoka. The young mechanic was looking at a piece of art.

"What's up?" Kendra asked.

"This is a picture of all the beys of the legendary Bladers." Madoka explained and Kendra took a closer look.

Sure enough, she recognized the beys. She counted eleven.

" I thought there were 10 Legendary Bladers." Kendra said, confused. Madoka looked at her.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't know what happened, right?"

Kendra shook her head.

"Back when we were looking for the legendary Bladers, We used to look at tournaments. However, there were so many that we couldn't get to some of them on time. When we went to china, Kenta had split from the rest of the group to try to convince Ryuuga to use his power to help the legendary Bladers."

Kendra listened intently.

"During the time that Kenta had travelled with Ryuuga, Ryuuga made a promise to Kenta. If Kenta could make Ryuuga get serious in a battle against Kenta, he would help the legendary Bladers. There must have been a battle between the two and Kenta managed to get Ryuuga to use his special move. However, when Nemesis was awakened, Ryuuga tried to fight Him alone. L-Drago was severely damaged. He was sent backwards and knocked unconscious. Kenta took his place. Even though Kenta fought with all his might, it wasn't enough, and when it seemed that he would lose, a bright light appeared behind him. Ryuuga had managed to get up, and though L-Drago could no longer fight, Ryuuga launched his bey."

Madoka continued. Kendra had never heard this before.

" L-Drago spun around Sagittario, who then shone. Ryuuga said something about the promise, and then gave Kenta the star fragment. Kenta watched as this happen, when suddenly L-Drago dissolved. So had Ryuuga. We had thought that he had passed away… But then Hioma called a few days later and said that he had found Ryuuga at the foot of Hagane Mountain unconscious and that he was holding a new bey. After a bit of convincing, we got Ryuuga to stay with us until he recovered." Madoka finished.

"Wow." Was all that Kendra could say.

"Yeah…" They continued to look at the art for a while when Kendra remembered what they were here for.

"Oh!" That's right! I wonder where Eros is!" Kendra said.

"Who's Eros?" Madoka asked.

"He's the owner of the shop and he's my-"

"Kendra!"

"-Cousin." She managed to say before she was scooped up in a bear hug. Madoka looked on, startled.

"Hi, Eros. Can't Breathe…" Kendra gasped out. Her cousins hugs had the same strength behind them as Benkeis did.

He put her down, allowing her to turn around. In front of her was a 20 year old, DJ looking person. He wore a blue sweater, dark brown cargo jeans and pumped up red shoes. He had an orange pair of beats headphones around his neck. His light purple hair was sticking up in every direction, not because he hadn't brushed his hair, although she was certain that was how he'd gotten it, but because it was his style. His gleaming light green eyes finished his description.

He wasn't one for subtlety.

"Hey cuz!" Kendra said cheerfully. She turned to Madoka.

"Madoka, this is Eros. Eros, this is Madoka." Kendra introduced the two. Eros shook Madokas hand.

"Charmed." He said in a flirty voice and Madoka blushed while Kendra rolled her eyes. He released her hand.

"Your Face plate has come in. Let me go get it." He said, leaving the two girls watching him go to the back of the shop. Kendra had a unimpressed look on her face.

"Bet if he knew you were dating the beast Blader, he wouldn't have said that." She said half to herself. Madoka blushed and then suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I wonder what he would have said if he knew you were into the Dragon Emperor." Madoka teased. Kendra's face went red.

"I am not!" She said defensively, even though she knew she was. Madoka smiled a knowing smile.

"Liar. You're blushing."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Aw, my friend has a crush on Ryuuga!" Madoka chuckled. Kendra's face went even redder.

"Sh-shush!"

Kendra had spotted Eros coming out of the back with a small white box. He looked at the girls, one trying not to snicker and the other who's face was slightly red. He gaze switched between the two girls.

"Should I ask?" He asked.

"No!" Kendra said, while Madoka said, "Yes." Kendra glared at her friend.

"I mean- no, not at all." Madoka said, trying not to giggle.

Eros looked confused, but shook his head, making his light purple hair sway. He looked up again and handed the box to Kendra. It fit in the palm of her hand.

Madoka looked over her friends shoulder as Kendra opened the box.

Inside was a black, hexagon shaped faceplate. The symbol on it was a red dragon, its mane lit with flames that changed colors depending on how you held it in the light. The dragon had hard, unforgiving eyes. Its snout was turned up in a frozen snarl. Beside it on either side in gothic font was the letters _SL, _also in red.

"So cool!" Madoka said. Kendra carefully placed the faceplate back into its case.

"Thanks Eros! We really appreciate this." Kendra said.

"No problem!" He said with a chuckle.

Kendra waved bye as they left they shop.

The sun had gotten hot, but a nice breeze was blowing.

A smirk returned to Madoka's face.

"What?" Kendra asked.

"You should tell Ryuuga that you're into him."

"Arg! I'm not into him!" She tried to deny, but once again, her rosy hue in her cheeks gave it away.

" You still have that dragon stuffie he gave you, Right?"

" Well… Y-yes."

" And your favourite constellation is Draco, Isn't it?"

" S-so what?"

Madoka had looked past her, curiosity in her eyes.

" That shop wasn't here a few days ago, was it?"

Kendra turned around to look at what Madoka was talking about. There was a small toy store. In the windows were some plastic toys.

Suddenly, Kendra had an idea.

Ryuuga's POV.

Ryuuga was sitting on one of the two green couches on the main floor with Kenta.

Masamune and Ginka were on the other couch watching cartoons with Yuu, while Benkei and Kyoya were seated at the table, talking about special moves.

Kenta was talking to Ryuuga about Kendra's new bey Leviathan.

" Leviathan doesn't have a pre-name. Like the flash in flash Sagittario, or the Guardian in Guardian L-Drago." Kenta told him. Guardian L-Drago was the name of L-Drago's new form.

" Their probably going to wait until the bey is complete before they decide that. Ryuuga pointed out.

" Decide what?"

Ryuuga turned his attention to the door, where Kendra And Madoka were just coming in.

" The pre-name of Leviathan." Kenta Explained.

" We were thinking solar. Solar Leviathan." Madoka said as she and Kendra put down some plastic bags.

_Game freaks._ Is what it said on the side of the bags.

" What's in the bag, Ra-ra?" Yuu asked her. Ra-ra was the nickname that he had given her.

Kendra smiled.

" It's a surprise. If you want to find out, you'll have to come to the park with us." She said.

Ryuuga recalled what happened last time he went to the park with her, Madoka, Benkei and Kyoya. It had started raining, and he had gotten doused by water. However the skies looked clear today.

" C'mon Guys!" Madoka said to Masamune and Ginka.

" Aw! But our show is on." They said together.

" It'll be good for you guys to get outside." She countered.

"Plus, this is a re-run." Kendra added.

" And it would be a waste to spend such a nice day inside." Kenta finished. He looked at Ryuuga with big puppy dog eyes. Thankfully, none of the others noticed this. Ryuuga sighed.

" Fine. Whatever." He grumbled and heaved himself off of the couch. Everyone prepared to go, except Kyoya.

" A lion never does as it is told." He growled.

" You're just being stubborn. Plus, do really want Madoka to have to look after those two buffoons by her self?" Ryuuga said, motioning with a nod to Masamune and Ginka.

Kyoya opened one eye and gazed at Madoka as she tried to get Yuu to settle down. He closed his eyes and sighed, mixed with a slight growl at the back of his throat.

" Whatever." He growled as he stood up from his chair.

They both walked over to the group.

" We ready?" Madoka asked. Kyoya gave a forward nod.

" Then Let's go!"

Ryuuga could smell the earthy scent of the park path as they walked. Ginka, Masamune and Kenta were at the front, talking. Well, actually, Ginka and Masamune were arguing whilst Kenta was acting referee. Benkei and Yuu were next, talking about the cartoon that Yuu had watched this morning, although Ryuuga doubted that the purple haired teen was really listening.

Madoka had slowed her step to match Kyoya's and was talking about how she went to a shop called the face hunters. Kyoya smirked and said " Really?", apparently amused. Then Ryuuga remembered that Kyoya used to be part of a gang with the same name.

Finally, at the back was him and Kendra. She was telling him a joke.

" If life gives you lemons, what do you do with them?" She asked. He looked at her.

" Uh… make Lemonade?" He answered. She shook her head.

" . Wrong. You make apple juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did."

He smiled. Not a fake smile, or a arrogant smile, but a smile. A real one.

" Or you can throw them at people." He added. She chuckled. He looked down at the bag he was carrying.

" What's in here, anyway?" He asked, trying to peek inside the bag.

" You'll find out when we get to the park." She said, her eyes shining mischievously.

Ryuuga sweat dropped.

Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait, for the city park was now in view.

" We're here!" Kendra said in a singsong voice. She took the bag from him, and as she did so, their hands brushed lightly.

" Sorry." She said, noticing, then turned back to the group.

" Frogy!" Yuu said, and chased after one of the green amphibians.

" Just wait a few seconds as me and Madoka get ready." Kendra said.

Ryuuga wandered over to a tree, leaning against its trunk in the shade. A slight breeze blew, making his hair sway ever so slightly. The wind grazed his cheeks, cooling them. The trees dark green leaves rustled in the wind. Ryuuga looked up to the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes.

So peaceful.

" HEY!?"

Ryuugas eyes flew open as he heard Yuu yelp.

Spread out on the grass were small water guns in various colors. Kendra had squirted Yuu with one. And even though he had just gotten wet, Yuu had a excited glimmer in his eyes.

" Oh yeah! Water guns!" Yuu fist pumped the air. Yuu retrieved a yellow one and shoot Kendra back.

" Hey! Ha ha!" She giggled and hid behind her arm as she squirted him back.

Ginka had a red one and was spraying Masamune with it, who also had a water pistol, except it was green. They were already soaking wet.

Kyoya was skilfully avoiding all of Madokas attempts to hit him. She had a pink one. Kyoya was smirking as he weaved out of the way of every jet of water she squirted at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. Quickly, she sprayed him in the face. The Marine green haired teen looked surprised that hey had been hit.

" Ha! How does that water taste?" Madoka said victoriously.

Benkei was hiding behind a tree, trying not to get sprayed by Kenta, who had a yellow chambered, green triggered water gun. Benkei had a deep violet one.

" B-b-b-bull!" Benkei said as he came from behind the tree, spraying Kenta, who laughed.

There were two water guns left.

A blue one and a orange one.

He looked around and found that he couldn't see Kendra or Yuu anywhere. He looked around.

Suddenly, a double stream of icy cold water it the back of his head and slid freezingly down his spine.

" Hey!" He said indignantly as he turned around. He found Kendra and Yuu standing behind him, water guns poised as they waited for him to move, which for a few seconds , nobody did. Then Ryuuga felt himself get squirted again, though it was on his back. He hadn't brought his jacket with him, which was water proof, so the cold water seeped thru his shirt.

He turned around quickly to find that Kyoya, holding the blue squirt gun, had squirted him. A victorious glint was in his eye as he smirked.

That's when Ryuuga was attacked from both sides. On his right was Yuu and Kendra, and on his left was Kyoya.

" Ack!" He yelped as the cold water chilled him.

The Orange squirt gun was close enough so that he picked it up and Started to Retaliate.


	4. Sunday, Stubborn pantsand redbull rants!

Hey this is just another update.

Chapter four: Sunday, Stubborn pants and red bull rants.

Ryuuga's POV.

Ryuuga groggily awoke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping at him.

The white haired teen smacked the off button and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

He looked at the alarm clock.

( It's only nine?) he thought, annoyed. He must a put the alarm clock to go off earlier that he'd meant.

He sighed and proceed to get dressed. It's not like he could walk around in his boxers.

He fumbled for his clothing. He slipped on his shirt, but his pants decided to play stubborn, not letting one of his feet thru the leg.

He growled as he hopped on one foot, trying to get his leg thru.

He tripped on something on the ground and fell backwards.

" Whoa!" He yelped. He grabbed the side of his bed before he hit the ground.

" Stubborn ass pair of fricking pants." He growled as he squirmed on his back, finally managing to get his pants on.

" Finally!" He growled and grabbed his jacket and gauntlet.

He then headed downs stairs, not realising he had forgotten his headpiece.

Ryuuga could tell that he was the last one up by the amount of noise downstairs. As he stepped down the spiral, metal stair case, he heard Masamune talking.

" Me and Kenta are going to check out that new vending machine around the corner! Bye Madoka! Kendra!"

Ryuuga came down just in time to See Kenta trying to match Masamunes pace out the door.

Madoka And Kendra waved bye to the two as they left, then returned to talking to each other at the table. Ginka and Yuu were watching TV.

Kendra noticed that he had come down.

" Omigod it's awake!" She teased looking at him. He grumbled in response.

"…? Where's your headpiece?" Kendra asked.

" It's right -." He went to grab the head piece, but it wasn't there. He forgot it in his room.

(Great.) he thought.( exactly how I wanted to start the day.)

He didn't feel like going to get it, so he just shrugged his shoulders as he sat sown on the couch.

He had spaced out by the time Kyoya and Benkei returned to the B-pit. The beast Blader had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

" Who let Masamune get a Redbull?" He growled.

Nobody understood his question.

" What's a Redbull?" Yuu asked.

" It's a energy drink." Benkei explained.

" Actually, It's a energy drink that GIVES YOU WIIIIIINGS!" A certain raven haired teen corrected as he burst thru the doors. He stopped in front of Kyoya, his hands on his hip in a triumphant pose.

" And I got MYSELF a Redbull thank you very much!" The unicorn Blader added. He noticed Ryuuga, Who braced himself.

And it's a good thing he did.

Because Masamune gasped and pointed at the Dragon emperor. He then proceeded to run over, hop over the arm of the couch, stopping in a crouched position beside him. Ryuuga was slightly startled as Masamune stared at him.

" What-" Ryuuga barely got the question out before Masamune hugged him.

" What the-?" Ryuuga yelped and Masamune looked up, a silly grin on his face.

" You looked like you needed a hug!" Masamune said as he released him. Ryuuga tried to snap at him, but he was so startled that his mouth couldn't make the words.

Kenta's POV

" I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a energy drink! I thought it was okay!" Kenta said as he burst in, then was stopped in his tracks as he observed the situation. Masamune Got off of the couch and appeared to be walking calmly over to Kyoya.

Kenta knew better though.

Kyoya had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Masamune had walked up to the fanged teen for Kyoya not to notice.

Masamune stopped in front of him.

" Uh… Kyoya pal." Benkei warned his friend. Kyoya opened one eye, Annoyed to be bothered.

" What?" Kyoya began to growl before-

* Hug*

" Get off of me!"

" You need a hug!" Masamune told Kyoya.

" No I don't!" Kyoya protested as he tried to escape the unicorn Bladers Grip, though, with no prevail.

Kenta sighed.

" Masamune! Front and center!" He commanded.

Masamune released Kyoya, who gasped for air. Masamune then stood in front of the Sagittario Blader.

" First of all, Stop hugging people." Kenta told him.

" Rodger that!" Masamune grinned, saluting Kenta.

" Good, now watch TV with Ginka and Yuu."

" Yes, Sir!"

Masamune rushed over to the two, who had watched the whole thing with wide eyes, and sat down beside them.

Ryuuga blinked twice. ( man, If this is what a long week end is like, Then god prepare me for the holidays!)

A/:n I feel that I could have done better with this chapter…. Well, anyway. That last little bit Ryuuga said was a hint. I have two one shoots that aren't doing the best, so I'm going to put them as bonus chapters for this fic. Thank you all that Reviewed and Ryuugas long weekend ( the main story at least) Is now done! I hoped you guys liked it!

Darkness Leviathan

R&R you don't need a acount to review just put you name as guest! Please R&R!


	5. Bonus chapter: Kendra's Chritsmas kiss

Hey guys this is Darkness LEviathan And this is my first one shot! Because it wasn't doing so well on its own, i decided to make it a bonus chapter! R&R!

Kendras Christmas Kiss.  
One Shot.  
Ryuugas POV.  
Chapter one of one  
Kendras Christmas Kiss.  
Ryuuga was sitting on one of the two green couches in the B-pit. It was Christmas eve and Madoka had invited everyone to the B-pit to celebrate.  
And when he said everyone, he meant, EVERYONE.  
Some of the people that were there were Madoka, Kendra, Kenta, Masamune, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Hioma, Kyoya, Benkei, Nile, Ginka, Yuu, King, Da Xiang. Hey you name them and they were there. Even Ginkas dunce of a dad, Ryo, Was there, telling everyone to call him, " the one the only, Immortal Phoenix." It was kind of annoying. And crowded. He got up and went to the door, where Kendra was standing, putting up some weird plant that had dark green leaves and white berries. As she finished, she noticed that he was leaving.  
"Where you going?" She asked, dusting off her hands by rubbing them together. He looked towards her.  
" Getting some fresh air. Also don't want to be around when Ginkas feathered father decides to open the eggnog."  
Kendra chuckled. " Guess I can't blame ya. There's a lot of people here. Be careful, though, storms supposed to start up soon." She warned. Ryuuga could clearly see the worry in her eyes. Frankly, he was a little taken aback.  
" I'll be back soon. Just going to the forest trail." He reassured her. She looked at him for a little bit longer, then nodded. " See you then." she said and he nodded a farewell and walked out the door, remembering to take his white jacket with him.  
It was a little nippy, but nothing that he wasn't used to. It was better than the heat inside the B-pit, at least. The cool winter night made the stars shine that much brighter, and as he walked down the city streets, he could see his breath billowing up in front of his face. It began to snow lightly as he turned onto the forested path, the yellow and orange street lamps giving the snow a illusion of being on fire. It made the dark needled pine trees seem darker, now that they were given shadows and was not one dark grey blob that you would otherwise be unable to tell were trees. He came to a gap in the trees where there was a old, wooden bench. A crystal clear river flowed quietly in front of it, with a just as old bridge connecting the two banks, which were now frozen with frost.  
As he sat down, he realized that the lonely path was deserted. He enjoyed the silence as he looked up to the stars.

Kendra looked out side at the heavily falling snow. It had been almost an hour, and Ryuuga wasn't back yet. She was considering going out there to get him.  
She was standing at the window, watching the heavily coated people walk briskly by. She now understood why Ryuuga didn't want to be around when the eggnog and candy was handed out. Masamunes hyper, sugar fuelled voice was enough to drown out all the other conversations that she could have otherwise heard. If someone called her name, she wouldn't know.  
" Kendra!"  
Kendra startled and turned towards the direction of which she was being called. Madoka was right beside her.  
" I called you three times, silly!"  
Kendra grinned sheepishly. Well, she did say she wouldn't hear. " Sorry, It's so loud in here, I can't hear a thing."  
Madoka looked at her friend, amusement in her sparkling blue eyes. " I agree!" She said with a light hearted laugh. She held out a red and white decorated tray that had crackers and cheese on them.  
" No, thank you." Kendra said, and turned towards the window again. Madoka seemed to sense that something was amiss, and it only took her a second to figure out what.  
" I'm surprised that Ryuuga isn't back." The brown haired girl said, causing Kendra to turn towards her. Kendra turned back to the window and sighed. She grabbed her black winters coat.  
" I'll be back in a little bit."

The cool winter air nipped at her nose and ears, even though she had on her black knitted pompom hat. She walked by the Christmas carollers, nostalgia filling her as she looked up at all the trees lit on the streets.  
She turned at the street that led to the forest path, and walked along it's gravel road. Her breath created a cloud in front of her, and large snow flakes were falling, though more lightly due to the canopy of needles created by the pine trees.  
At first, Kendra couldn't find Ryuuga, but then she saw a little wooden bench by a lazy river that was sparkling in the starlight. She found Ryuuga sitting, looking up at the clear, navy blue sky. She quietly walked up beside the bench.  
" Is this seat taken?" She asked, and Ryuuga turned towards her, obviously not expecting her, though he smiled and scooted over when he saw it was her. She took a seat beside him, and looked up to the stars. Thanks to him, she was now able to recognize some of the constellations, such as Indus, Pavo and Tucana.  
" Do you see Aquarius?"  
She turned towards him to see that he was looking up towards the stars. His hair sparkled from the snow falling in it, making it look like fire that was frozen in ice. She looked back towards the sky and tried to pick out the star cluster.  
" There?" She said pointing to a somewhat tightly bunch star cluster. It was familiar, but she wasn't certain.  
He chuckled lightly and said," Not quite, that's Piscis Austrinus." She looked at him, amazed that he could name the stars so easily. He must of sensed she was looking at him, because he turned towards her, a slightly shy look on his face.  
" What?"  
" You're amazing."  
Well his face went as red as a Christmas light.  
" W-what?"  
" I-I meant about being able to name the stars so easily. It's really cool." She stuttered. The redness in his face subsided, leaving understanding, and another expression that she couldn't quite name. Was it loneliness?  
" Well when you're sleeping under the night sky so much, it's hard not to remember were some of them are…"  
She shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't meant to make him lonely. So instead she asked another question.  
" Is this your first Christmas, Ryuuga?"  
He looked at her, then at the river.  
" Yeah. Doji never really allowed Christmas, said that it distracted me…"  
She wasn't really doing good, was she?  
" Well…" She thought for a moment. Ryuuga looked at her again. She smiled sweetly." I'm glad to be a part of your first Christmas, Ryuuga!" he looked at her, surprised, and then smiled back. As he turned to look at the river again, Kendra looked up and saw, there, on a branch of a tree, right above them and illuminated in a innocent way, was a dark leaved plant, with white berries and a red bow around its stem. She giggled.  
"Hey Ryuuga." She said, and he turned his gaze towards her. " Guess what."  
"What?"  
"We're under mistletoe." He looked at her blankly.  
" Mistletoe? What that's?" he asked.  
" It's a plant that is often put above door ways when it's Christmas time." She said, " And It's above us."  
" Okay?"  
She giggled. " It means you're supposed to kiss me."  
He looked at her with a blank expression, which was replaced with playfulness. He placed a gloved hand on her cheek, and whispered,  
" I'd be glad to…"  
He placed his warm lips upon hers, and she closed her eyes.  
Kissing him had the same weightless feeling as being under water. She could taste the frost on his lips and it sent a shiver down her spine, though not from being chilled, but from the tingle that was coming from her cheeks. The softness and velvet feel of him surprised her, but she wasn't about to complain. Had the need for air not been real, they would not have broken away from each other. But they did, and she was almost disappointed when he broke away from her, though their lips still lightly touched. She gazed into his golden eyes, and felt him smile.  
" I think I like this rule." He said, and she blush looking away shyly from him. Behind her, she could hear the bell tower ringing out twelve chimes. It was now Christmas.  
She put a small black box into his hand and as he looked down to see what it was, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to look up. She smiled gently and said softly,  
" Merry Christmas, Ryuuga." And she ran away, waving behind her. " Don't be too long now!" She said, and turned her attention in front of her. Ryuuga put his gloved hand up to the spot that she had kiss him and smiled. He than looked at the small black box and open it.  
It had hinges and was easy to open. When he did, he smiled. There was a small card that said, To Ryuuga, From Kendra. Underneath the card was a Dragon pendant, much like a small key chain. He looked at it closely and saw that it was L-Drago, With the word Dragonfang, the translation of his name, inscribed into it. He smiled.  
Thank you, Kendra.


	6. Bonus chapter: MAKVS

A/:N hey this is Darkness Leviathan and this is the second one shot I promised you guys. Along with Mind games prologue now released I now have this one.

The suggestion is a pokemon fic called " Babysitting blues." it is a sequelshipping or hugh and rosa.

I hope you guys are looking at the suggestions. I don't put them there for my own enjoyment you know. LOL. Any way on to the one shot!

Madokas and Kendras Valentine Surprise!

One shot.

Kyoyas POV

Chapter one of one.

The day was February 13th, Friday. Kyoya was sitting in Benkeis obnoxiously orange room , discussing where the next bey tournament was.

" Well there's one here in Metal city." Benkei suggested.

" Yeah, and no doubt Ginka will be there." Kyoya agreed. Benkei nodded and marked it on his beyblade calendar. He looked at one day, and then turned to his friend.

" Hey, you do know what tomorrow is, right?" Benkei asked. Kyoya stared at him blankly. He couldn't recall any important dates.

" No. What?"

Benkei stared at him incredulously.

" Dude, It's Valentines Day tomorrow!"

" So what? What's… Valentines Day?" He said the word, letting it linger on his tongue, having never said it before.

" It's a day when boyfriends give their girlfriends cards, to show how important they are to them." Benkei said like he was giving a lecture.

" And it's an actual day?"

"All around the world."

Kyoya still held a blank look. Surely if it was that important, he would have heard of it before, right?

Benkei looked at his blank face.

" Have you really never heard of it?"

Kyoya shook his head. Benkei sighed.

" Well, girls like cards." Benkei suggested." Something creative."

" Hrm…" Kyoya mumbled and began to think. Then he remembered something he had read once before. It got him thinking.

The next day.

Madoka was downstairs in the B-pit lobby. But since today was Saturday, the shop was closed. Yuu, Kenta and Ryuuga were also downstairs. Ryuuga had begun to not wear his head piece, creating the Widows peak hair style of bangs. One side of his bangs were white, the other was red half way thru, then turned white near the tips. He still wore the dragon gauntlet though. Ryuuga sit on the green couch closest to the wall, while Yuu and Kenta were locked in a staring contest on the couch opposite to the T.V. Kendra was upstairs in her room, and Kyoya and Benkei were out for their morning training, as usual.

Madoka put her goggles up on her head. She had just finished fixing Ginkas bey, Cosmic Pegasus, When Yuu ran up to her and lightly tugged on her shorts. Madoka looked down to find that she was staring into the big, green puppy dog eyes of Yuu.

" Madoka can we go to the park?" Yuu asked. Madoka smiled and got up.

" Of course." She said, and Yuu cheered gleefully. Madokas smile widened. She got on her coat and walked outside, with Yuu and Kenta following her.

A few minutes later and Kyoya and Benkei returned from their training.

" Hey." Ryuuga nodded a hello to them as they walked in the front door of the B-pit.

" Hey. Where's Madoka?" Kyoya asked.

" She went out to the park with Yuu and Kenta." Ryuuga answered. Kyoya nodded and went upstairs to his room, the middle one on the right, between Benkeis and Ginkas room. There were a lot of rooms, weren't there?

He went into his room, which was sparsely decorated, with a deep blue hue painted on the walls. He trifled thru the top drawer of his dresser and found what he was looking for.

A small white envelope.

He walked out of his room and across to Madokas, who's door was closed.

Kyoya crouched down and slipped the envelope under her door.

" What are you doing?"

Kyoya jumped and whirled around. Ryuuga was staring at him, both curiosity and confusion worn on his face. Kyoya stumbled for an answer that didn't give away what he was planning, but since he couldn't come up with one, he said instead,

" You didn't see that!" And ran down the spiral staircase.

" Tsk- uh- okay?" Ryuuga said, not understanding what had caused the green haired teen to react as he did. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on with what he had came up here to do.

He walked up to Kendras room, the first on the left, along with Madokas and his.

He knocked on the door. He heard Kendra shuffle around a bit in the room.

" Just a second." there was a 'Oof' and he heard a muffled, 'Thud'.

" Hey are you okay? He asked, and Kendra opened her door.

This is the first time that he had ever seen inside her room. It was a dark purple and had a orange and purple lava lamp on a white end table. Her bed was just as dark as the walls, which held many blue prints for different beys that she was working on.

Kendra stood in the door way.

" I'm fine. Just had a misadventure with some clothing on the floor, and was forced to take a trip."

It took Ryuuga a second to realize what she had just said. She had tripped on some clothing on the floor.

" Just so long as the clothing don't make you take a sick leave." He joked, and she laughed.

" Ha, knowing my room, I wouldn't doubt it." She replied, and shut the door. " So what's up?"

" Um.. Wanna go on a walk? With me?" He said, and caused Kendra to have a slightly surprised face, but quickly changed it to enthusiasm.

" Sure!" she said and they walked down the spiral steps. She grabbed her fedora and he held the door open for her.

" Thank you!" she said and walked out. He followed her and they walked to the forest path. They walked side by side as the quietly strolled down it's gravel road. Ryuuga could smell the plants starting to grow and unfurl in the strengthening sunlight. There were still patches of snow amongst the green grass. He heard geese quacking above him in the clear blue sky. They came to an old wooden bench, where an old bridge connected the two banks of a glistening, clear river just in front of the bench.

There were a few people on the path, and a couple of them looked at the dragon emperor and dragon master, as Kendra liked to be called, as they sat down on the bench.

" Here." Ryuuga said , and retrieved a envelope from the pocket of his white coat, which he was actually wearing, not as a cape, but as a coat, like it was supposed to be worn.

He gave the envelope to her and stood up. He walked around to the back of the bench and leaned against it's wooden back.

" What's this?" She said, and began to open it.

" I dunno." He said, watching her open it with a hint of a smile on his face, the tips of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

Inside the envelope was a black card with a picture of a dragon breathing fire on its front. Kendra opened it, and inside, in red italic letters read,

_I may be a dragon, breathing red hot flames, but you are my fire, my sun when it rains_

Kendra read thru the sentence again, and smile a wide smile. A rosy hue came to her cheeks and she stood up. She stood there for a moment, then buried her face in her hands.

" W-what's wrong?" Ryuuga asked. Kendra shook her head. He walked in front of her, and moved to put his hand on her shoulder.

She beat it to him though.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

" Huh?"

She looked up at him and smiled, happiness clear in her eyes.

" Thank you so much, Ryuuga!" she said.

He looked at her, slight confused.

" You mean your not mad or sad?" He asked, not understanding her reaction.

" Of course I'm not mad or sad! Ryuuga, this is the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me!"

Even though he was blushing madly, he returned her hug.

She put her arms on his shoulders and stood on her tip toes.

She gazed into his golden dragon eyes, the yellow punctuated by the red in his cheeks, making his eyes look like they were on fire.

She softly put her lips on his and he stood there petrified, shock eventually giving away to instinct.

They stood in front of the bench, on lookers stand there in surprise and shock of the dragon emperor being kissed.

But he didn't care about their stares, nor did he notice.

The only thing he was aware of was Kendras soft lips.

" Ha ha I got you!"

Yuus cheerful voice rang out thru the park where Madoka, Kenta and Yuu were at. Yuu and Kenta had befriended some kids their age there, and were now playing tag.

It was a nice day, a slight breeze carrying the scent of spring on it, as well as the smell of water and freshly cut grass.

Kenta was being chased by a little red head with a pink shirt and yellow shorts. She looked like she was only nine, but she was fast for her age.

Madoka smiled and looked at her watch. Her expression changed to shock.

It was already six o' clock!

" Hey guys, we have to go now!"

Madoka walked into the B-pit, and was greeted by Benkei.

" Hi, Madoka!"

" Hi, Benkei…" Usually Benkei didn't greet her so cheerfully, but she didn't question it. What she did question was the fact that Kyoya was no where to be seen.

" Where's Kyoya?" She asked, and Benkei shrugged.

" I dunno. I think he went up to his room." He answered.

" Oh- okay." She said.

" Where's Ry-ry and Ra-ra?" Yuu asked, using his nicknames for Ryuuga and Kendra.

" I think they went out for a walk." Benkei said, and Yuus face lit up.

" Oooh. For a waaaalk." He cooed, causing Kenta to look at him strangely.

" Okay then. Any way I'm going up stairs." Madoka said, and Benkei nodded.

Madoka walked up the spiral staircase and to her room. She open the door.

Madokas room was painted a soft white, with her computer in one corner and her bed in another.

Her foot brushed against something smooth on the floor and she looked down.

There was a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up.

Inside the envelope was a jade card. On its front was a depiction of a lion, resting in the savannah with a lioness.

She open the card, and read what was inside.

_Rawr means I love you in lion. Turn around._

Madoka turned around and in her doorway, leaning against the inside, was Kyoya, one of his fangs poking out of his mouth in a dazzling smile.

" Kyoya?"

He walked up to her, and she looked up at him. He gently held her chin between his fore finger and his thumb. He put his face close to hers, causing her to blush. He smiled.

" Rawr." He whispered and gently kissed her.

The red in her face got even deeper, but shock fell away and instinct kicked in.

His lips were surprisingly soft yet respectful. He didn't insist in a deep kiss, just a gentle one, one that said 'I love you', without going overboard. She closed her eyes and let the kiss rock her like the waves gently lapping at the shore. She felt like she was floating in water. When she resurfaced for air, she found herself gazing into Kyoyas azure eyes.

He smiled and she blushed.

She put her arms around him, and felt him put his around her in a embrace.

" Rawr." She said quietly and he blushed happily.

Urg… this one shot gave me more trouble than the last one.

A little thing to fill in more space.

Authors Commentary:

Chapter one:

Hmm…. More laid back than the last fic…. I feel as though I paid more attention to the surroundings.

Chapter two:

Chapter 1 and 2 were originally put together but I didn't want to make it too long…

Chapter three:

I might put Eros as a one time thing… also wanted to tell you guys what I think might have happened to Ryuuga. I was so pissed when I watched that episode. I was like " AAARG!"

Chapter four:

Two words: too short

Kendra's Christmas Kiss:

I originally put it as it's own story but it wasn't doing too well. This one was completely out of no where. Made no plans for it what so ever.

Madoka and Kendra's Valentine surprise:

This one , on the other hand, gave me quite a bit of trouble. I decided that I was going to do a series of holiday one shots and MAKVS and KCK was the first two. I might take the last two chapters out and put them in a fic composed of holiday one shots.

Any way… this is Darkness Leviathan signing off.


End file.
